Famous
by EraseAlpha
Summary: Punk AU. A garage band is left in a tight spot when their drummer quits and an amp breaks down.


The redhead kicked the wrecked amplifier across the stage.

"Well, what now?"

The girl seemed to be in her late teens. The bangs of her short orange hair were died black and she had several piercings. She was wearing an odd outfit: The upper half of a black leather corset, the stomach and lower back cut off, over a tattered, open red button up t-shirt; a black leather collar; jean shorts, with one leg ripped off; an indigo sash loosely wrapped around her waist; black boots and nail studded bracelets. She had several tattoos. A diamond on her lower left stomach, barbed wire on her leg and a pinwheel with an orange on her shoulder. Her elbow was covered with bloody bandages. She was obviously enraged.

"We don't have an amp and we don't have a drummer!"

The blond teenager held his hands up defensively. His clothes were asymmetrical, with the right leg and arm half ripped off. His pants were jeans with bright yellow patches on the thighs and his light blue hoodie had small yellow faces with cross eyes and tongues sticking out, complimented by a bright neon purple necklace. His blond hair had several blue streaks.

"Don't sweat it. Worst case scenario, we call off the show."

"Are you kidding? This is our chance!"

He scratched his head, sheepishly. Suddenly, the back doors of the club opened and another guy walked in. His green hair was spiky and he wore green cargo pants with a checkered belt and no shirt. He had three arrows tattooed on his arm and several colorful bracelets.

"Please tell me there's a drummer behind you." weakly pleaded the girl.

He shook his head.

"What happened to the amp?"

"It died. Funeral's Thursday." she flatly said.

The three of them sat on the edge of the stage.

"How's your guitar?" asked the blond.

"Shitty." said the redhead "But I learned to rap!"

"Yay." muttered the green haired teenager."

"I have to get to class. I have a History test." said the girl, getting up.

"Miss Nami."

"Yes."

"You're late."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't let you take the test."

"But-"

"I suggest you leave."

"BUT-"

"Meet me at my office at four. It's an annoyance you had to go to the doctor on a test day but I suppose there was nothing you could do."

"…But I wasn't-"

The teacher smirked.

"Oh. Right. So, four."

"At my office.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ms. Robin, you're the best." said the girl as she filled in her test.

"Just focus now, you wouldn't want to fail. Though it would be nice to have you for another year."

After a while, a steady rhythm began to invade the girl's ears, at first slowly but continuously speeding up. She lifted her eyes from the paper. The teacher was tapping two pencils on the table, seemingly lost in thought.

"Uh…"

She seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I learnt drumming when I was your age and got this odd habit. You can continue with your test, I'll stop."

But the girl seemed to have lost all interest on the test.

"Listen, we get along well right?"

"I suppose so."

"Are you're not going to be my teacher anymore, since this is my last week of high school. So we could be friends."

"Oh, of course! I'd love to be friends with you."

"So how about we become a little more than friends."

A look of worry spread across the older woman's face.

"Err, wait, that came out wrong. Look, I need a drummer for my band."

Nami panted heavily as she dropped into the big, comfy armchair.

"Oh my god. We rocked it. We totally rocked our first gig. While missing an amp!"

Sanji wiped his brow as he set his guitar on the couch.

"With shitty instruments and your history teacher!"

"Ex-teacher." muttered Robin "And my drum kit is quite good, if a bit old."

Zoro was already sleeping.

"We're really good aren't we…" whispered Nami. He throat was starting to ache.

"You know…" muttered Robin "I know a guy who manages bands…"

"...Are we gonna be famous?" groggily asked Zoro.

"We could get famous…" said Nami.

"I'd like to be famous…" sighed Sanji.

"I like being a teacher…But I think I'd like being famous too." pondered Robin.

Nami slowly got up.

"Let's get famous then!" she shouted.

Sanji jumped off the couch.

"You have to learn guitar!"

"And you have to start writing songs! We can't get famous on covers!"

Zoro grinned.

"We need a new amp."

Robin smirked.

"And you need better instruments."

Nami stopped smilling.

"We need a name. I mean, we can't keep being introduced by our names."

"So…What should we call ourselves?" pondered Sanji.

"How about Eternal Pose?" proposed Robin.

"What does it mean?" asked Zoro.

Robin shrugged.

"Lots of bands have random names…"

Nami got up and reached out her hand.

"Okay, put your hands over mine."

Sanji slowly did as she said, with Robin and then Zoro following.

"From now on, we're Eternal Pose."

She grinned.

"And we're going to be fucking famous!"


End file.
